Mood Rings
by lotus2490
Summary: Sai uncovers a wonderful new device and asks the guys to help him figure out the female mind. Nar/Hin Lee/Sak Nej/Ten Tem/Shi, Ino/Sai


Sai POV

I had just returned from the hunt for the three tailed beast, normally I just work with Naruto and the hag, Sakura. But this time I also got to work with many other Shinobi like Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Ms "Georgus" Ino. So being with the four central kunochi, I was able to do a lot of research on females

**We all know the girls that I am talking about**

**Well they are time bombs and they are ticking**

I thought I had made a huge breakthrough when I discovered that Sakura and Ino referred to themselves as "Forehead" and" Ino-Pig". However, while I was thinking out loud I was punched.

**And the only question's when they'll blow up**

**And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt**

**Cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them**

On the trip home, we passed through a small town, however industrially it was quite popular, covered with skyscrapers and department stores. I believed that if I saw how people act in large places filled with many different places to suit their personalities, I would be able to learn more. Naturally I stuck with Naruto and Sakura, as I had come to understand them better than anyone.

We went to all sorts of different places, stores of all kinds. Sakura, Ino and Hinata all went into a store filled with jewelry so I followed them hoping to gather information. I asked the clerk woman that because this store seemed to be aimed for females, if there was anything at all that a man could wear. Giggling, she led me to an invention that blew me away

"Mood...rings?" I asked...trying to process what I had heard

"Yeah Sai, they're toys. The color changed on the mood of the wearer" Sakura explained to me, leaning toward the rings. How could it be that in all my research on trying to hide my emotions, learn to show them and find out others, that an object this convenient even existed? Just like that however the girls, were on their way and I was forced to follow

**And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man**

After giving it a great deal of thought, I realized that if my plan would work, I would need others to help me with it, I assembled different shinobi who all seemed to have different effects around different girls; Naruto, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru.

**Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings**

**So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off**

"I would like you all to help me figure out the female mind" as I showed them the bag of mood rings that I had bought, after making sure that none of the girls were looking. Naruto could not seem to help but laugh. Shikamaru agreed with me that it is difficult to fully understand the female mind. Lee was willing but I was just barely able to convince Neji

**Cause we'll know just what they're thinking**

**Cause what they're thinking...**

My first target was Ms. Sakura Haruno. Lee and Naruto had accompanied me to the hospital so that we would be able to view her in her working environment, and when leaving it.

**She so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way**

**Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day**

The three of us poked our heads out around the corner of a hallway searching for Sakura.

"I do not see her Sai-san" whispered Lee

"Neither can I, but we will find her eventually"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sakura who snuck up on us. All three of us jumped a little, turning back to her. She had her comfortly fitting white button up shirt and apron like top with a red cross, along with her matching white mini skirt. Lee and Naruto could not help but blush a little; I noted this as normal male behavior

"Sakura put this on" exclaimed Naruto, who appeared to be using a blunter and direct approach. Grabbing her hand and forcing the ring on her pointer finger, though it seemed to cause her physical pain. Her ring glowed an immense orange as she punched Naruto in the head forcing him to the ground

-Note the direct approach does not work-

"Here Sakura-chan" Lee offered as he took her hand and slid it off. "You can wear my ring instead" As Lee gently put his mood right slowly on her ring finger. This time Sakura's ring had a red tint that seemed to match her hair and face. Once Lee let go of her hand, she put her hands to her cheeks, giggling to herself

"Okay Lee...I'll wear you r-r-ri-" however she could not finish her sentence, as she covered her glowing cheeks, smiling and giggling happily.

-Hmmm, girls seem to prefer a more gentle touch, and the rumor of older men also appears to be true, I've made progress-

**She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing**

**And all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"**

**If it's drama you want then look no further**

OK, now it was time for a different procedure. Shikamaru told me of where I could find a really moody girl, though he only referred to her as "troublesome".

**They're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives**

I had never spent any time that didn't involve a mission with someone from the Sand Village. I had thought Tenten was strange for not fitting the same profile as the others; however Ms. Temari was on a completely different level of girlyness, or lack of.

**And it just kills me how they get away with murder**

**They'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize**

"Here put this on" Shikamaru said coldly, offering out his open palm, ring in center. Temari grabbed it, and looked it over

"What for?" she retorted just as coldly

"A social experiment, deal with it"

**And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man**

**Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings**

**So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off**

**Cause we'll know just what they're thinking**

**Cause what they're thinking...**

I actually felt worried, jeopardizing my mission like this

"So that's all I am to you?" she said grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up.

"Yup, nothing more than a troublesome bossy bitch" he sneered at her, though she only smirked back

"And you're just a lazy cry baby" she said letting go of his collar, putting the ring on her ring finger.

Unlike Sakura wearing Lee's which was a faint pink, Temari's was a strong red. I could only conclude it was a cross between anger and happiness

She grabbed him by the collar again but pulled him into a powerful kiss

**She so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way**

**Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day**

"See you tonight?" she said evilly

"If I feel like it" he said back

'Hmmmmm, perhaps I don't know much about boys either"

**She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing**

**And all I said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"**

Neji allowed Naruto and me to enter the Hyuuga household. I was busy going over the notes I had already obtained from Sakura and Ms. Temari, while Naruto tented to the swelling lump he received after being punched by Sakura. Apparently her wearing Lee's ring only made the punch more painful.

**Cause when it's black it means watch your back because you're probably**

**The last person in the world right now she wants to see**

While walking around, we finally came across Ms. Hinata, I thought of the nickname 'Chubby Chest', but Naruto advised that would be a bad idea. We found her sitting outside on the garden porch, eating cinnamon rolls, in a blue sundress.

**And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately**

**And ask her out because she'll most likely agree**

Naruto ran past me, simply just jumping onto the seat across from Hinata

"Hey Hinata!", she however did not realize we were here, so to have him suddenly appear, she shrieked a little and fell back in her seat. Naruto dived forward across the table and took her hand so she would not knock the chair backwards with her.

Unfortunately due to the whiplash effect, Naruto pulled her to hard, and Hinata was flung forward, face first into her cinnamon roll.

**And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed**

**And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless and that's all right I must confess**

"Oh dear" I muttered, observing from the side lines with Neji. He and I were kneeling behind some lawn furniture, the back doors behind us. We heard the door open up behind us, we turned to meet Tenten. I was very excited with my luck, because she was the next girl I wanted to see

"Oh Tenten, good timing, Neji was just about to ask you to wear his ring". He was even on one knee, which I read is the traditional position to give rings. I'm not sure what it was, but there was a brief moment of silence between the three of us.

"…Yes…Neji…"

She began to cry, while he got sickly pale….hmmm? I wonder what I was missing. Perhaps Sakura would tell me later.

**We all know the girls that I am talking about**

**She liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair**

**And it just figures that we'll never figure them out**

**First she's jekyll and then she's hyde....at least she makes a lovely pair**

I returned to my apartment completely dumbstruck. Every girl I dealt with had completely different results; there was no way to learn anything from this experiment.

"Hey! Sai" I heard a voice call. I turned to see her again…Ino. "How have you been?" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ah, hello georgus". She could only giggle into my neck, which I admit felt…oh how do you say…not bad. "I feel like I failed a mission today"

"Oh… well since you're alive, that's what matters. My days would totally suck if you weren't around to cheer me up and make me laugh"

"Here" I offered her my last mood ring "I won't be needing this anymore" Somehow, when I gave it to her, it was almost as if Ms. Ino…glowed. She unclasped her necklace, ran the ring through it and put it back on.

"Thank you Sai-san" before I could reply, she pressed her lips against mine.

**Mood ring oh mood ring**

**Oh tell me will you bring**

**The key to unlock this mystery**

**Of girls and their emotions**

**Play it back in slow motion**

**So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind**


End file.
